


Procrastination

by Cyber_Wraith



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Just wanted to get something written, M/M, Slice of Life, Tumblr: otpprompts, short pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Wraith/pseuds/Cyber_Wraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from OTPprompts on Tumblr. "Person A waited until last minute to complete the summer reading assignment so they ask Person B to pull an all nighter before the first day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

Goten couldn’t believe it. Somehow it had slipped his mind for the last 3 months but here it was on his computer, plain as day, irrefutable.

‘All students will be expected to have read the set texts by the first day of class, NO EXCUSES.’

‘Dammit. Every frikkin’ time. Can’t they just let us have a nice relaxing vacation for once, just ONCE?’ Goten slumped back into his chair. It was his own fault and he damn-well knew it but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be pissed about it.

Okay, okay focus time, he knew there was no way he could do this on his own in the next, he checked the calendar, THREE DAYS? He’d definitely need someone else’s help, but who?

Dad? No, they’d tried that before and while there were many advantages to having his dad around, helping with his schoolwork simply wasn’t one of them. They were both mature enough to admit that. 

Mom? Oh HELL no. If she ever found out how much he was actually procrastinating she would literally murder him. And then she’d let him be revived by the Dragon Balls just so she could murder him again. Absolutely out of the question.

Gohan? Well he had a four-year-old so it wasn’t like he was getting too much sleep as is. But that just meant he’d be too busy. Also he was too close to Mom and too weak to lie to her, which would lead to the aforementioned double murder.

That left only one option. The one he’d been dreading not because he was worried it wouldn’t work, but just due to the sheer level of mockery that would by necessity come with it. Goten pulled out his phone and called up his boyfriend.

“S’up chibi?”

He had to prevent himself from getting sidetracked by that cute pet name, this wasn’t one of _those_ late night calls. “Hey Trunks listen, um, does your class have a set book for the summer?”

“Yeah?”

“Okay so did you get it finished?”

“Goten is this conversation going where I think it’s going?”

Damn, was he really that predictable? “Mm-hmm.”

There was a long sigh on the other end. “How much of it have you actually read by this point?”

“Uhh … does the title count.”

The line was silent. Goten was just about to check if it had gone dead when he heard. “Jesus Christ Goten why do you keep doing this to yourself?” His tone was more exasperated than anything else.

“I don’t know. Look I know I can do this, I just need your help to keep me on track.”

“And why do you keep doing this to me?”

“Come on, please. I’ll owe you bigtime for this.”

“You already owe me bigtime.”

“Alright then, I’ll owe you huge-time. The biggest time anyone has ever owed their boyfriend if you’ll just please help me out on this one. I promise I’ll more than make it up to you.”

“Okay, okay, fine. But if we’re gonna get this done then we can’t get distracted. You can come over to my place in the morning. ‘Till then you better get some sleep ‘cause you’re gonna need it”

Goten sighed with relief, now he had a fighting chance. “Thanks so much. I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah don’t be a kiss-ass”

His head was full of snarky responses but, deciding not to press his luck, Goten held his tongue.


End file.
